Organopolysiloxane compositions containing organopolysiloxanes having Si-bonded hydrogen atoms and vinyl groups which are crosslinked by the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen atoms to vinyl groups with a platinum catalyst and contain an additive which delays crosslinking at room temperature, are described in the literature. Organopolysiloxane compositions containing additives such as maleic acid diesters, to inhibit crosslinking at room temperature are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,870 to Eckberg.
In contrast to the additive described in the patent, the additives of this invention are less volatile and more effective in preventing crosslinking of organopolysiloxane compositions. In addition, the additives of this invention provide faster crosslinking of the organopolysiloxane composition once the inhibiting effect is overcome than additives known heretofore for inhibiting or preventing crosslinking of organopolysiloxane compositions.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is stable at room temperature. Another object of the present invention is to prevent premature crosslinking of an organopolysiloxane composition at room temperature. Another object of the present invention is to provide an additive for an organopolysiloxane composition which inhibits crosslinking at room temperature. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an additive which is less volatile and more effective in preventing crosslinking of the organopolysiloxane composition. A further object of the present invention is to provide an additive which inhibits crosslinking of an organopolysiloxane, but once the inhibiting effect ceases, accelerates crosslinking of the organopolysiloxane composition.